


On The Road Again

by Emerald447



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Character Death, End of the World, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald447/pseuds/Emerald447
Summary: “What’s going to happen to us?” she whispered.Usually Dwight had a distinct answer to everything. Instead, he didn’t even turn his head to look at her. He just continued his gaze down the long road in front of himWhen each other is all they have, all they can do is try.





	On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a document I found on my computer, probably from years ago. But I decided to post it, especially due to the rare pairing. Enjoy!

They just kept driving. Losing track of time, and not knowing where they were going. Pam had her head rested against the car window, day dreaming of simpler times. Her family, friends, Jim. They were all gone. A distant memory. She glanced to the man driving the car. His glasses were crooked, and he still wore his Dijon mustard shirt. He was all she had now.

 

“We should stop for food.” He said simply.

 

She nodded. And then they kept driving until they arrived at their stop. An abandoned food store.

 

“Make sure to try and find canned food. Anything else is a bonus.”

 

She nodded again. But they didn’t separate as they quickly scanned the aisles. Most of the food was gone, and all but remained were scraps.  Dwight had his gun at his side, ready to strike at the slightest hint of danger. She knew he would, he had never failed her before. She grabbed some toilet paper, some tampons, and a couple of cans of beans. Dwight found a few scattered bottles of water, which he immediately took.

 

“Dwight.” Pam said, tapping him on the arm, pointing to what looked like a security guard’s foot through an ajar door. Dwight nodded, standing in front of her and raising his gun, heading towards the room.

 

He was dead, and had been for a few days. The smell was putrid. They quickly searched him, finding nothing but a pocket knife. Pan slipped it away with Dwight’s permission.

 

“We need to leave.” Said Pam. “Please.”

 

Dwight nodded, turning his head towards the exit.

 

And again, they drove. To get as far away from the desolate land they occupied. The road became dusty and longer. She scanned the car. Poking out of a plastic bag was Dwight’s bobble head. It moved with the weight of the car. Pam slightly smiled, before it quickly faded. When Angela was bitten, it had been Dwight who had shot her. She almost thought he wouldn’t, but he did. That had been months ago. Or so it seemed.

 

As light started to fade they both knew they needed to find shelter. Up ahead was what looked to be an abandoned house. There was no car out the front.

 

Dwight kicked down the door. Searching it before condemning it safe. Pam made her way to the kitchen, testing the taps, and thanking the lord there was running water. Cold, but there. She lit the candles, ensuring they drew no attention to themselves. They ate quietly, exchanging loose conversation, anything to distract them. The blankets from the beds upstairs cushioned them nicely on the floor of the living room where they would sleep, ensuring a quick getaway if needed. 

 

She showered for the first time in 6 days. It felt glorious, even if the water was cold. She used the shampoo bottle to wash her body, and savoured the scent. She wanted to stay in there forever. Just savour the feeling of being clean and carefree.

 

She dressed, and made her way back to the living room where they would retire. Dwight’s hair was slightly damp from his shower before hers. They sat, thinking about their loved ones. It wasn’t until Pam noticed that Dwight was looking at her, did she nod. He made his way over to her, clinically pulling at her bottoms. She let him, closing her eyes, and imagining it was Jim. She helped him unbutton his pants, needing him.

  
They did this often. The sex distracted them. It was the only luxury they had.  They weren’t lovers, and they weren’t embarrassed anymore. It didn’t matter, especially when she felt Dwight’s dick glide into her. They both moaned. Sometimes he cried, and when he did, Pam tried her best to comfort him. His head rested on her shoulder as he thrust into her, one hand clutching the ground, the other loosely gripping her hand. When she was close, she forgot about the end of the world, and she even forgot about Jim. She just relished the feeling. She squeezed him tight, egging him on. And when he came, she did too.

 

 

They packed the car quickly in the morning, falling into routine. The car rumbled as the sun rose and they made their way across the countryside. Pam always felt better after she had showered, and it was rare that they had the luxury. The night before was a mere memory. Their attention turned to their next meal. Their next destination. How far would their car take them? What was the point in carrying around the few sentimental items in the back seat, when everything else was completely hopeless? A small tear slipped down her cheek, and she hoped he didn’t notice. It didn’t matter anyway, because he always did.

 

“What’s going to happen to us?” she whispered.

 

Usually Dwight had a distinct answer to everything. Instead, he didn’t even turn his head to look at her. He just continued his gaze down the long road in front of him. This was it.

 

The one thing Jim had said to Dwight when things were at their worst, was that he take care of her. When they were bloodied, hiding, clinging to each other, Angela’s head between her arms, her tears staining Pam’s skirts, he had made him promise.

 

And that was the one thing that Pam held onto. Because he did. He was. And Jim would have been thankful for that.


End file.
